


Der Fahrender Retter

by CaliginositiesOfTheNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Sand In Hidden Places, Stranded Tony Stark, Tony Really Needs A Cheeseburger, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ugly furniture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliginositiesOfTheNight/pseuds/CaliginositiesOfTheNight
Summary: „Willkommen beim Fahrender Ritter. Not Transport für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Einfach den Zauberstab heraus strecken, einsteigen und wir bringen dich ans Ziel. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich werde heute ihr Schaffner sein“Tony traute seinen Ohren nicht.Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte um was zu sehen.Seinen Augen traute er auch nicht.Vor Ihn war ein Dreideckerbus. Es war Lila. Der dazugehörige Schaffner sah noch bizarrer aus.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Der Fahrender Retter

Die Sonne strahlte ohne Gnade. Der Sand unter seinen Fußen (und überall anders, warum nur?!) war glühend heiß und juckte.  
  
Womit hab Ich das verdient dachte sich Tony, bevor er sich an die vielen Waffen Exporte erinnerte. Und an Yinsen’s Worte …  
  
Hinter Ihm lagen die Einzelteile der Rüstung, die beim Einschlag auseinander brach. Vor Ihm lag jedoch eine weite unbekannte Wüste. Er versuchte die Gedanken zu unterdrücken, die fragten wie weit er wohl von der Zivilisation entfernt war. Was passieren würde wenn er dort ankäme.  
  
Ob noch jemand noch nach Ihnen suchte?  
  
Schweiß lief in Strömen an ihn hinunter und schon nach wenigen Metern konnte er nicht mehr. Es war alles zu viel. Sein Körper fiel auf die Knie. Der Reaktor pulsierte und er griff mit einer Hand danach während das andere sich ausstreckte um Ihn zu unterstützen.  
  
Knall!  
  
Honk Honk  
  
Ein riesiger Schatten hatte sich blitzschnell gebildet.  
  
Zisch  
  
Ohne zu überlegen fiel er rückwärts und brachte sich verzweifelt weg von der Gefahr.  
  
Doch eine Stimme schien ihn aus seiner Angst zu ziehen.  
  
„Willkommen beim Fahrender Ritter. Not Transport für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Einfach den Zauberstab heraus strecken, einsteigen und wir bringen dich ans Ziel. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich werde heute ihr Schaffner sein“  
  
Tony traute seinen Ohren nicht.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte um was zu sehen.  
  
Seinen Augen traute er auch nicht.  
  
Vor Ihn war ein Dreideckerbus. Es war Lila. Der dazugehörige Schaffner sah noch bizarrer aus.  
  
Dieser steckte einen Zettel weg, schaute sich um, und schließlich fielen seinen Augen auf Tony.  
  
„Sag mal. Was machst du denn da unten?“  
  
'Was?'  
  
„Hmm. Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor“  
  
„Träume ich gerade?“, schaffte es Tony zu sagen,  
  
„Wenn du, das hier…“ Der Schaffner fuchelte und meinte wohl damit den Bus und Ihn  
  
„ …träumst, dann will Ich nicht wissen was du normalerweise träumst. Na los steh auf Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit. Besonders mit dem ganzen Sand der hier rumliegt. Der verstopft nämlich gern den Motor verstehen sie“  
  
Der Schaffner stieg aus und reichte Ihm demonstrativ die Hand. Nach ein bisschen zögern nahm Tony sie an und gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Bus.  
  
Nein. Er träumt definitiv. Er muss wohl noch in der Höhle mit Yinsen sein, jeden Moment würde er da wieder auswachen. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer.  
  
Der Grund seiner Gedanken-Krise lag in der innen Ausstattung. Statt wie im normalen Bus fest gestraubte Sitze vorzufinden, standen überall Sessel und Kaffeetische herum. Es sah ziemlich über den Haufen geworfen aus. Nicht nur mit der Muster Auswahl. Es war als ob sie mit großer Gewalt verrutsch worden wären.  
  
Er dürfte nicht die Krönung vergessen. Einen riesigen Kronleuchter der von der Decke hing. Er kicherte, Krönung, er war ein Genie. Ja … _Hust_.  
  
Der Schaffner drückte ihnen in eines der Sessel, dieser hier hatte karierten Schottenstoff, aber tausend Mal besser als den neben Ihn. Der Browne Blumen Muster hatte eindeutig Steroide zu sich genommen. Wer hatte das in die Produktion gelassen?  
  
„Sooo wo möchten Sie denn hin? Wir sind neu ausgestattet wie sie sehen. Können jetzt überall hin auch ins Weltall! Würde ich Ihn aber nicht raten, da oben ist es zu kalt und außerdem gibt es keine Luft. Und kein Essen. Es gibt Wasser aber es ist ganz schwer ran zu kommen. Also doch kein Wasser, ist aber ganz hübsch“  
  
Tony wollte sich nur noch übergeben. Der Traum machten Ihn echt zu schaffen. Überall hin? Was für ein Spott. Er ist noch in der Höhle und in jeden Moment könnte die Wachen kommen und Ihn, gewaltsam, wecken. Er schauderte.  
  
Plötzlich flatterte ein Zettel vor seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Hier ihre Fahrkarte das wären 11 Sickle wir nehmen auch Pfund, Dollar und Küsse. Das letzte war nur ein Scherz aber Ich nehme das gern entgegen.“  
  
Ein Lachen kam hoch als er an seine jetzige Lage dachte „Ich…Ich habe kein Geld“  
  
Zum ersten Mal blickte er Richtung Schaffner und sofort blieb ihn den Atmen weg und er musste stark Husten.  
  
Er war zwar altmodisch im Anzug gekleidet aber dieser war knall rot. Mit goldenen Bällen drauf. Diese hatten Flügel, die flatterten und bewegten sich sogar über seiner Kleidung.  
  
Der Schaffner hatte recht. Wovon träumte er eigentlich? Rhodey wird ihn das niemals glauben. Oder doch? Er hatte schon einiges getan was nicht normal war.  
  
Etwas kaltes drückte gegen seine Hand und er zuckte.  
  
Es war eine Wasserflasche. Kein dreckiges Wasser mit unbekannter Herkunft. Klares, reines Wasser  
  
Schnell machte er die Flasche auf und trank gierig.  
  
Der Schaffner war immer noch am Reden. Warum hatte er vergessen zuzuhören? Es hätte wichtig sein können! Er brachte sich unter Kontrolle und zögerlich hörte er auf zu trinken.  
  
„… also ich hatte auch mal Geld Probleme und Socken Probleme aber eher Unterhosen Probleme, das war eine sehr eklige Zeit ihn meinen Leben und bis ich meiner Tante das klar gemacht habe, ich Schauder noch, Und! Mache jährliche Test man kann nie wissen was Unterhosen mit sich bringen. Das wäre doch mal was … Eine dreckige Unterhosen Armee! Meine Feinde werden flüchten vor dieser Unbesiegbarkeit…“  
  
Tony wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte also ließ er sein Mund von alleine auf einer Idee kommen  
  
„Cheeseburger“  
  
Ok, keine so schlechte Idee. Der Schaffner hörte auch auf zu reden.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ich möchte einen Cheeseburger. Ich kenne da einen Ort, in Malibu, Amerika, in Kalifornien“  
  
„Ich dachte Kalifornien sei in Amerika und nicht anderes rum“  
  
Tony ignorierte diese Aussage und suchte nach einen Stift. Seine Handbewegungen wurden wohl richtig interpretiert doch statt ein Stift wurde ihn eine Riesige Feder in der Hand gedrückt.  
  
„Auch total neu, mit eingebauter Tinte, kann mit einen Tinten Fass verbunden werden und wusch hat man Stundenlangen Spaß, bis man die Zwei wieder verbinden muss, das macht eine Sauerei das sag ich dir..“  
  
Er lernt langsam das ganze abzuschalten und auf der Rückseite der Fahrkarte schrieb er eine Adresse.  
  
„Wenn Sie mich dahin bringen dann bekommen Sie auch ein Cheeseburger auf meine Kosten damit wäre die Fahrt doch bezahlt oder?“  
  
Und auch wenn das nur ein Traum ist dann will er wenigsten ein Cheeseburger essen bevor er aufwacht egal wie grausam, wenn er ohne in Gefangenschaft aufwacht und den Geschmack noch in Mund hat.  
  
„Zwar würde ich das normalweise nicht annehmen aber ich mache heut mal eine Ausnahme du siehst aus als ob du von einem Ex-Liebhaber durch die Mangel genommen wurdest“  
  
Ja wenn du mit Ex die 10 Ringe und mit Liebhaber Waffen meinst dachte sich Tony kichernd.  
  
Der Schaffner ging hüpfend nach vorne und setzte sich hin.  
  
„Chu Chu. Alle man festhalten. Es wird holprig bis nach Kalifornien!“  
  
Die nächsten Minuten bangte Tony um sein Leben als der lachende Schaffner ihn blitz schnell übers Land fuhr. Schließlich musste er mitlachen während seine Arme verzweifelt sich am hässlichen Sessel klammerten, die Wasser Flasche alles nassmachte und der Sand durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde.  
  
Was für’n Traum.

* CaliginositiesOfTheNight * CaliginositiesOfTheNight * CaliginositiesOfTheNight *

„Huhu, bist du wach? Hörst du mich?“  
  
Wo auch immer er war eines war sicher. Es war gemütlich. Der Sessel war super weich und obwohl sein Körper schmerzte und sein Kopf pochte. Wäre er froh hier den Rest seines Lebens zu verbringen.  
  
„Und genau deshalb habe Ich die Sitze gewällt. Ich bin zu jeden Laden den Ich nur kannte und in mehrere Hause eingebrochen als mein Finde Zauber mich dahin führte nur damit ich das bequemste bekam für meine Kunden. „  
  
The Stimme pausierte nachdenklich.  
  
„Außer einen Sessel da war ein ältere Frau drin mit Ihre Katze nicht nur wäre das Tierquälerei wenn ich so ein Sitz wegnehmen würde, aber auch die Alte wollte bestimmt wo bequemes zu sterben haben obwohl das zu schade wäre für den Sessel. Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Finde ich Sessel wichtiger als Omas? Bin ich eine Oma-Quälerin weil ich ihre bequeme Sessel haben möchte für eigene Zwecke?“  
  
Seine Augen blinzelten um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Komisch das Licht in der Höhle war meist unzureichend und Yinsen redete nie so viel.  
  
„Oh nein Ich bin ein Monster. Ich bin ein Slytherin. Aber es gibt doch einige Nette Slytherins also bin ich doch keiner obwohl mich der Sprechende Hut da reinstecken wollte“  
  
Schließlich betrachte er seinen Körper der In eine absolute hässlichen Sessel saß. Er war Sonnenverbrannt, seine Klamotten waren zerrissen. Er stank, war zudem nass und mit Sand bedeckt. Und! Es! Juckte!  
  
„Aber ich kann auch kein Todesser sein denn da ging es um Blutreinheit und nicht Omahassen aber Sie hassten Muggel‘s und Ich hasse angeblich Omas mit gemütlichen Sesseln in denen Sie sterben wollen also müssten mir einen ähnlichen Namen geben … Mein Verein heißt Sofa Esser! … Nein das klang komplett falsch und nicht annähernd das was ich mache!“  
  
Hörte der Man nicht auf zu reden das war doch sein Job. Er, Tony Stark, der der jeden mit bloßen Worten in seinen Bann zieht, der Schlagzeilen machten. Er schaute den Man, nein Schaffner, an.  
  
Er ging auf und ab in seinem Knall Rotten Anzug mit fliegenden goldenen Bällen.  
  
„Also wenn ich es genau nehme. Müsste ich mir ein acyromn wie B. ELFE R. ausdenken dann werden mich alle ernst nehm… ach du bist wach. Toll das du nicht gekotzt. Das bedeutet … weniger Arbeit für mich!“  
  
„Hörst du je auf zu reden?“, brachte er gequält hervor.  
  
Eine peinliche Stille machte sich breit  
  
„Tut mir leid Ich hatte was versprochen? Cheeseburger richtig?“  
  
Die Stille machte die Gemütlichkeit zu Nichte die er gespürt hatte und er zwang sich aufzustehen trotz seines nicht gerade stabilen Standes. Der Kopf explodierte. Nein, schlechte Erinnerung. Der Kopf … feierte eine Party, ohne ihn.  
  
„Ja genau richtig Cheeseburger. Eine Kalifornischen, Amerikanischen, Malibuanischen Burger. Hier!“  
  
Seine Armbeuge streckte er Tony entgegen und er nahm sie auch dankend an.  
  
Er vertrieb alle Gedanken von der Höhle, von Yinsen, von Details des Traums und ließ sich zum Diner führen.

* CaliginositiesOfTheNight * CaliginositiesOfTheNight * CaliginositiesOfTheNight *

Es war surreal. Er hörte den Verkehr. Die Sonne brannte auf den Asphalt und nicht auf den Sand. Die Leute um ihnen herum sprachen English. Einige schauten ihn missbilligend oder auch besorgt an doch er ließ es an sich vorbei gehen.  
  
Die Stille wurde langsam unangenehm „Rede weiter, hatte nur Kopfschmerzen verstehst du?“  
  
Der Schaffner lächelte und fing dann an ,viel leiser als im Bus, ein Monologe mit sich selbst zu führen.  
  
Während dessen versuchte Tony sich an den weg zu erinnern. Es schien ewig her zu seien seit dem er hier war und vieles erkannte er nicht mehr. Die Gesichter um ihn herum schwammen teilweise und … ist gerade eine zwei-beinige Katze an ihn vorbei gelaufen?  
  
„Die sind viel häufiger als du denkst zwei beinige Katzen, du hattest gerade Glück eine zu sehen meistens verstecken sie sich vor Scham in Toiletten Kabinen“  
  
„Habe Ich das gerade Laut gesagt?“  
  
Der Man schaute Ihn fröhlich an  
  
„Wenn du es leise gesagt hast dann kann ich wohl Gedanken lesen das ist toll! Oder doch nicht?“  
  
Seine Stirn runzelte  
  
„Wenn ich jedermanns Gedanken lesen kann wird es doch meine mentale Gesundheit doch ziemlich schaden, ich könnte Gaga werden“  
  
Tony hatte so keine Ahnung mehr was jetzt noch passierte. Er unterdrückte ein Kichern und drückte einen Finger auf die Falten die sich auf der Stirn des Schaffners gebildet hatten. Die verschwanden sofort, wie bei Rhodey, und er lächelte  
  
„Ich kann falten verschwinden lassen. Nimm das“ – „Toll. Du musst mich da in die geheime Künste der Falten einweihen",

„Niemals“  
  
Das Schmoll Gesicht brachte einen kurzen Lachen hervor. Dan sah er den riesigen Donut  
  
„Da drüben ist es! Die servieren den besten Kaffee 24 Stunden lang. Sie drohten mir aber meine Kaffee Rechte zu nehmen sollte Ich mich in ihren Donut hinsetzen.“  
  
Er blieb abrupt stehen und sah den Schaffner ernst an. „Kaffee Rechte sind heilige Instrument. Sie mir zu verweigern ist ein  
Sakrileg“  
  
Er bekam ein nicken zurück  
  
„Verstanden. Kaffee Rechte niemals verweigern“, sagte der Schaffner.  
  
Komisch wie hieß er nochmal? Larry?  
  
Sie stolperten oder vielmehr er stolperte mit Unterstützung über den Parkplatz bis zum Eingang. Als er durch die Tür ging bekam er angenehme Gänsehaut von der Klimaanlage. Trotz ihrer Kälte war das noch was wovon er ständig träumte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Tresen. Er hatte Glück. Dottie, war da. Sie kannte Ihn nur zu gut, meist arbeitete sie die Nacht Schicht aber ab und zu nahm Sie die Frühstücks Sicht.  
  
Ihr Gesicht wurde jedoch Kreide Bleich als Sie ihn sah. Die Kaffee Kanne ihn ihrer Hand ging zu Bruch und irgendwo im Hintergrund sagten eine Stimme „Kaffee … Nein“ voller Entsetzen.  
  
„Mr. Mr. Stark“ Ein paar aus der Küche kuckten aus den Fenster ebenfalls erstaunt.  
  
„Nur Mr. Stark. Nein. Warte. Ich bin 7 mal Doktor Stark aber Dottie ich sagte doch nen mich Tony. Stark war mein Vater hab ich das nicht schon mal gesagt? Verdammt du hast mich angesteckt“  
  
Der man neben ihn lachte. „Keine Sorge Sieben mal Doktor Stark“  
  
„Uh Bitte nicht. Ich heiße doch nur Tony. Dottie einen Kaffee Groß und 2 Cheeseburger. Doppelt. Und Bitte, stell das bei mir in Rechnung“  
  
„Ja sehr gern ... Mr. Ich meine Tony“  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie machen Sie den einen Kaffee zum Tee, besser nicht, Saft Bitte“  
  
„Kaffee nicht was für dich?“  
  
„Doch aber nachdem ich mir fast den Herz aus der Brust gesprengt habe nachdem ich den Kaffee was beigefügt habe. Kann es bis heute nicht so recht vertragen und Tee so das Gerücht können die Amerikaner gar nicht. Aber Kaffee ist ja ausschließlich dein Heiligtum Saint Tony“  
  
Tony lachte. Jetzt wo er sich sicher fühlte und einigermaßen verdrängt hatte schien Afghanistan wie der Traum. Was war nun ein Traum und was war Realität? Egal. Er setzte sich hin und suchte nach seiner Sonnenbrille. Toll die war nun auch weg. Sein Telefon auch. Jetzt konnte er Jarvis nicht erreichen. Er schaute zu seinen gegenüber und er war sich nicht sicher was mit ihm los war  
  
Er hatte zwar einen roten Anzug an das eine wirklich beißende Farbe war und hatte zwar gelbe Kugeln drauf mit Flügeln. Es bewegte sich aber nichts. Alles war still. Sie deshalb aber immer doch komische Blicke von den Mitarbeitern.  
  
Jetzt fühlte sich jetzt einiger maßen klarer im Kopf so dass er Gesicht des Mannes gründlicher betrachtete.  
  
Es war sehr bleich als ob er wenig Sonne gesehen hätte. Die Grünen Augen stachen hervor besonders in Kontrast zum Anzug und die schwarzen Haare sahen aus wie ein ungezähmter Vogelnest. Bevor die Stille wieder überhand nehmen konnte ergriff er diesmal die Initiative.  
  
„So erzähl mal wie du Busschaffner geworden bist, du bist der erste den ich je begegnet bin“  
  
„Du fährst nicht so oft Bus oder?“  
  
„Noch nie“  
  
„Also um das ganze kurz zu halten“  
  
„Du, kurz halten?“  
  
Der Man lächelte und blickte dann aus dem Fenster während er sich zurück lehnte.  
  
„Ein Bekannter von mir war mal Schaffner in diesen Bus. Nachdem er frühzeitig verstarb und der Fahrer ein paar Jahre später verstarb hatte der Bus keinen mehr der ihn fuhr. Zu der Zeit hatte ich keinen richtigen Job, da ich den letzten gekündigt hatte. Als ich erfuhr das keiner mehr diesen Bus fuhr schien es nach mir zu rufen und ohne zu zögern übernahm ich die Verantwortung. Seitdem habe ich nie mehr zurückgeblickt.“  
  
„Also einen Ruf zum Busschaffner sehr ungewöhnlich und die Sessel? Ich habe sie nicht geträumt oder?“  
  
„Nein. Die Sessel waren schon vorher da aber die waren recht ungemütlich und da ich jetzt im Bus teilweise lebe wollte ich es so gemütlich haben wie möglich“  
  
„Das kannst du laut sagen das war ein sehr gemütlicher Sessel, den würde ich dir sogar abkaufen. Wie viel?“  
  
Er lachte über sein Scherz bevor er sich geheimnistuerich über den Tisch beugte  
  
„ Eines aber versteh ich nicht wieso das Muster?“  
  
Der Man lächelte, komisch wie hieß er eigentlich? Hatte er sich die Frage nicht schon einmal gestellt. Er schüttelte den Kopf um den frei zu bekommen.  
  
„Ich finde die Hässlichsten sind am gemütlichsten und unverkäufbar. Auch wenn du weißt wie gemütlich es ist kannst du nichts anderes als es da zu lassen weil sie zur keiner anderen Innen Einrichtung passen würde.“  
  
„Das ist eine teuflische Idee schade das ich sie nicht einsetzen kann denn meine Produkte müssen sich verkaufen“  
  
Beide lachten und eine gemütlich Stille trat ein.  
  
Kurz darauf fluchte der andere und zog eine goldene Münze aus seiner Tasche während er aufstand.  
  
„Was ist los?“  
  
„Es tut mir leid aber jemand braucht meine Dienste?“  
  
Tony ließ sich nicht anmerken wie sehr es wehtat das wieder jemand ging der bestimmt nicht wiederkommen würde.  
  
„Dann ehm Gute Reise“  
  
Als ob er seine Gedanken lesen konnte lächelte der Schaffner und beugte sich rüber und drückte auf die Falten auf Tonys Stirn bis sie sich entspannten bevor er sich zurück zog.  
  
Dann bahnte er sich den Weg nach draußen und nahm seinen Burger und Saft vom Table der kommenden Kellnerin  
.  
„Danke Dottie und Danke Tony! Ruf mich wenn du mich brauchst!“  
  
Und dann … war er verschwunden.  
  
„Bitte sehr Mister Stark“  
  
Trotz seines Hungers schienen die Burger jetzt aus Asche zu sein doch er zwang sich doch noch was zu Essen. Danach hielt er sich an die Kaffee Tasse fest die ihm wärme gab die ihn jetzt fehlte.  
  
„Kann ich noch was für sie tuen Sir?“  
  
Er schaute sie an von gedanklicher ferne. Er dachte immer noch an den Fahrer des lila Busses. Den mit den hässlich, und sooo gemütlichen Sesseln. Seine Knall Roten Anzug und seine absurden Monologen.  
  
„Nein .. Ehm Doch Könnten Sie mir ein Telefon bringen?“  
  
„Aber sicher doch“  
  
Kaum 2 Schlucke Kaffee später kam sie zurück mit dem Telefon. Er rief sofort zuhause an.  
  
„Hier die Residenz von Mister Stark, Sie sprechen mit JARVIS. Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?“  
  
„Hey Jar. Ich bin‘s“  
  
„Sir?“  
  
„Ja, ja ich weiß gestern Nacht war wieder wild ich habe meine Sonnenbrille und meine Handy verloren. Schau mal ich bin im Diner an der Glacier Avenue könntest du mir Happy schicken der soll mich abholen“  
  
„Sir Mister Hogan ist Momenten mit Miss Potts unterwegs.“  
  
„Hmm ungewöhnlich. Schicke mir jemand vorbei der mich abholt Ich möchte einfach nach Hause und ins Bett“  
Eine ungewöhnlich pause trat ein.  
  
„Jawohl Sir. Ich schicke jemand vorbei Sie abzuholen. Soll Ich Miss Potts verständigen das sie bald Zuhause sind?“  
  
Die Frage schien geladen aber Tony verdrängte es schon wieder. Der ganze Tag war sehr komisch gewesen. Er wollte nur einen Drink und ins Bett.  
  
„Mach das mal. Wir sprechen uns dann“  
  
„Ja, Sir“  
  
Zuhause angekommen schaltete er noch nicht mal das Licht an. Er lief direkt in sein Zimmer und schmiss sich auf seine Bett.

* CaliginositiesOfTheNight * CaliginositiesOfTheNight * CaliginositiesOfTheNight *

„Sie arbeiten jetzt für mich Stark“  
  
„Ich habe keine Familie mehr. Sie sind alle tot“  
  
„Willkommen beim fahrenden Ritter“  
  
„Die hässlichsten sind am gemütlichsten“  
  
„Sie werden hier niemals jemals lebend raus kommen“  
  
Er schreckte hoch. Sein Herz raste. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Er krallte sich an seiner Bettdecke. Gänsehaut und Schweiß zeichneten seinen Körper und warum juckte es so.  
  
Langsam hörte er Jarvis‘s Stimmte das auf der ferne immer näher zu kommen schein.  
  
Was ist denn hier los?  
  
„Es ist ein sonniger Tag mit wenig Aussicht auf Wolken“  
  
Das war doch die Wetter Vorhersage.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Pepper kam rein marschiert.  
  
Sein Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Sprung  
  
„JARVIS was haben wir gesagt wegen Gäste!“ Tony schaute panisch Richtung Decke.  
  
„Wenn Sie hübsch und Hosen an hat soll ich sie unbedingt reinlassen, Sir.“  
  
Tony schnitt eine Grimasse, „Streich das lieber Jarvis. Pepper wie geht’s dir!“, fügte er noch mit einen versuchten lächeln hinzu  
  
Erst beim näheren Hinsehen fiel ihm auf das sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und Tränen ihren Gesicht runterliefen.  
  
„Hey was ist los … Woah!“  
  
Sobald Sie ihm erreichte umarmte sie ihn. Vorsichtig drückte er zurück, es dauerte ein paar Momenten bis sie von ihm abließ.  
  
„Tony, du bist … du bist wieder da“  
  
„Warte, was meinst du wieder da?“  
  
Sie schaute ihn besorgt an „Weißt du nicht mehr? Und was hast du am Oberkörper?“  
  
„Was weiß ich nicht mehr? Und unhöflich das sind Klamotten solltest doch froh sein das ich hier nicht nackt liege“  
  
Sie boxte ihn leicht auf der Schulter, bevor sie erschrocken zurück trat als sie genau seine Brust betrachtete. Ihre Hand bedeckte ihren Mund in Schock und ihre Augen waren nach unten gewandert.  
  
„Was ist los erzähl mir war ich die Nacht von Freitag auf Montag verschwunden?“, versuchte Tony die Lage zu entspannen doch Peppers Reaktion lies sein Herz in die Hose rutschen und sein Herz hüpfen.  
  
Ihre roten Haaren schwangen beim Kopf schütteln.  
  
„Eine ganze Woche? Nein? Zwei? Was ist denn nun sag’s mir“  
  
„Tony, was ist … das, in deiner Brust?“  
  
Mit eine unguten Gefühl schaute Tony nach unten. In seiner Brust war der Reaktor. Den, den er in der Höhle in Afghanistan gemacht hat, mit Yinsin. In seinen Traum. Doch der Traum er war Wirklichkeit?  
  
„Jarvis. Seit wann bin Ich..!“  
  
„Tony!“  
  
„Sie fehlen seit 3 Monaten, Sir“  
  
„Ich war wirklich in Afghanistan?“  
  
Pepper schaute ihn noch besorgter an und tränen fühlten wieder ihre Augen  
.  
„Weißt du nicht mehr? Du … du wolltest den Jericho vorstellen. Dein Konvoy wurde angegriffen … Wie bist du überhaupt hier her gekommen? Warum weißt du das nicht?“  
  
Tonys ganze Welt kippte und er konnte kaum Atmen. Was war nun Realität? Was war ein Traum. Er konnte immer seinen Kopf trauen doch der schien ihr jetzt betrogen zu haben.  
  
„Jarvis! Was steht in den Nachrichten?“  
  
„Tony ich glaube das ist keine so gute Idee ist“, betonte Pepper doch er ignorierte sie.  
  
Aus den Lautsprechen kam Rhodey‘s stimme. Auf dem Bildschirm sah man wie er stand, mitten in der Wüste. Hinter ihm eine Militärbasis.  
  
„Wir werden alles daran setzen Tony Stark lebend wieder zu bekommen. Und wenn er es nicht ist werden wie die Täter zu Rechenschaft ziehen“  
  
„Colonel Rhodes. Beantworten sie doch..“  
  
Die Reporter stimmen übertönten einander bis man kaum was verstand. Rhodey verschwand. Am unteren Bildschirmrand lief ein Nachrichtenband:  
  
‚Der Genie Tony Stark ist seit 3 Monaten verschwunden. Die US Armee hatte gestern noch einen letzten Rettungsversuch gestartet'  
  
Peppers arme schlossen sich noch mal um Ihn und er fühlte sich auf einmal richtig schwer. Sie zog eine Wasserflasche aus seinen Nachttisch und reichte es ihm geöffnet  
.  
Zitternd nahm er ein Paar schlucke davon.  
  
Sie nahm es aus seinen wiederwilligen Händen und legte stattdessen ihre eigene rein.  
  
„Tony du musst mir sagen wie du hergekommen bist, die halbe Welt sucht nach dir“  
  
Sie versuchte die Grimasse zu verbergen  
  
„Du warst in Afghanistan und jetzt bist du plötzlich hier. Bitte. Sags mir.“  
  
Es musste schlucken.  
  
„Du wirst mir nicht glauben. Ich … Ich kann es selbst nicht glauben“  
  
„Tony…“  
  
„Jarvis. Ich möchte alle Video Camaras sieben Blocks um die Glacier Avenue Diner ausgewertet haben. Halte Ausschau nach einen drei stöckigen Lila Bus und ein Mann der mich begleitet hat.“  
  
„Tony wovon redest du, einen lila Bus, drei stock werke? Das kann doch nicht dein ernst…“  
  
„Sir, Ich habe den man gefunden aber es gib keine Anzeichen von einem Bus“  
  
„Bist du dir ganz sicher Jarvis?“  
  
„Jawohl Sir. Kein Bus.“  
  
„Tony jetzt rede mit mir! Ein lila Bus wovon redest du? Geht es dir gut? Wie bist du wirklich hierhergekommen! Mit den Flugzeug? Mit einen Schiff?“  
  
Aber Tony schaute nur auf den Bildschirm. Die Bilder zeigten auf eine Gasse wo er und der Man herausgekommen sind.  
  
Eine weitere Aufnahmen zeigte wie der Man in die Gasse verschwand.  
  
„Jarvis! Die andere Seite!“  
  
Er hustete,Sein Mund noch staubtrocken. Nervös juckte er sich. Seine Augen hingen an der Zeituhr. Er beobachtet das Video. Doch egal wie oft er sich das wiederholte Video anschaute gab es keinen Anzeichen von Manipulation.  
  
Und keinen Anzeichen eines Lila Busses  
  
Es gab in ihm so viele Fragen.  
  
Sein Kopf pochte und die Realität schien so fern zu sein und doch so nah. Und es hatten sich tausende Fragen in seine Kopf gebildet.  
  
Mit wem war er nach Amerika gekommen und wie? Es war doch unmöglich von Afghanistan nach Malibu mit Bus zu fahren.  
  
Er hielt das Video mit einen Handzeichen an. Der Schaffner rannte an der Kamara gerade vorbei und ein schaudern lief Ihn über den Rücken.  
  
Was ist wirklich passiert? Und wer ist dieser Mann?!  
  
Er schluckte schwer als ihm keine sinnvolle Antwort einfiel. Er drückte Peppers Hand.  
  
„Ich … Ich glaube mir müssen Rhodey anrufen und die Suche absagen“


End file.
